


Spring dance

by Crazyawms



Category: Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019), Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyawms/pseuds/Crazyawms
Summary: Dora and her friends life after returning from the jungle, spring danceDora x Randy and Diego x Sammy
Relationships: Diego Marquez/Sammy Moore, Dora Marquez/Randy Waren
Kudos: 1





	Spring dance

It had been a month since Dora, Diego, Sammy and Randy returned from the jungle, and life for the group had gone back to normal only they were a team now. At first, when they returned, they had been teased and mocked by there classmates, but it never bothered them, being a team gave them strength and confidence. They weren't scared to be themselves. Soon the other students began to just ignore there existence, to the friends delight.  
Since their adventure in the jungle, the group had mostly paired off, Diego and Sammy being an overly lovey dovey couple, and Dora and Randy who were only friends, but very close. Randy may have confessed his feelings to Dora back in the jungle, but she was very oblivious and took it the wrong way, unknowingly friendzoning Randy.  
The group would always meet up on the weekends, whether it was to study or just hang out, whatever they did they always enjoyed being together, it felt like they had known each other forever.  
It was the night before the spring dance, and the group were all crammed in Doras bedroom, picking out outfits they should wear to the dance the following day(the group began to spend so much time with each other, they bagan keeping some of there clothes at each others houses, you know for emergencies). There was no theme for, but they still wanted to look decent.  
Later that night, the group decided on their outfits and began to play board games. Eventhough the next day was a school day, Sammy and Randy were going to stay at the Marquez's house for the night, they were all trusted enough to get to school, and it wasn't like they would all get drunk and sleep in. They were sensible.  
The teens were playing scrabble, it was fun and educational.  
The game ended with dora winning, closely followed by Sammy, and the boys losing.  
"I hate this game" Randy said, half jokingly. It was always dora or Sammy who won as they were more acedemic then the boys, and seemed to have a higher vocabulary.  
"Yeah" Diego agreed.  
"why don't we play Mario kart, or something!" Randy suggested.  
"Yeah, then we might actually get a chance to win at a game for once" Diego stated.  
"fine, but there's only 2 controllers" Sammy pointed out holding the 2 controllers for the Nintendo switch.  
"well, the answer is obvious" Randy said in a very matter of fact tone, "we take turns, so 2 people play, then the other 2 play, then winners play each other"  
"ok, let's do this" Dora cheered, she didn't play video games very much but it can't be too bad, and it's just a game, not a life threatening situation like she had been in many times before.  
Dora and Sammy raced first, both of them were more into board games than video games, but they found Mario kart to be very enjoyable, and very fast paced, so it didn't get boring very quickly. The two remained close throughout the whole race, but as they neared the finish line, Dora crossed only seconds before Sammy.  
"good game" Dora said, giving Sammy a fist bump as friends do.  
"good game" Sammy replied, returning the fistbump.  
It was now the boys go, this was way more interesting than the girls, the boys trew shells and bananas at each other, and often yelled at themselves or the controller, crossing the finish line first, was Randy, who had jumped onto his feet at the sight of his victory. The boys 'bro hugged', then Randy looked towards dora, holding out the remote for her.  
"ya ready, ma'lady" Randy said, jokingly flirting with Dora.  
"yes kind sir" Dora replied. Dora and Randy often watch older films together if they weren't watching sci-fi movies, or stargazing.  
Sammy and Diego shared a knowing look with each other, they thought Dora and Randy would be a cute couple, and they clearly both liked each other, the only thing getting in the way is Randy's nerves and Dora's naivety. The two whispered to one another, doing a cupid, and thinking of a plan to get the two teens in a relationship, completely ignoring the pair in question who were sitting on the couch playing Mario kart.  
The two were close, Randy was confident he was going to win the race against Dora, she barely ever played this game, but that proved to be fairly difficult. Dora was much better at this game than she lead on. The game finished, with Dora crossing the finish line milliseconds before Randy.  
At the sight of the leader board, Randy takled Dora, Dora's back landing on the couch and Randy on top of her.  
The teens quickly got nervous, they were faces were inches apart, they could feel each others breaths. The two blushed a deep crimson and Randy quickly sat up.  
Diegi and Sammy had saw it all and were beginning to tease them. They all decided it was best to go to bed, so they all quickly got ready then met again, in Diegos room this time.  
Usually at a sleepover they would all sleep in the same room, however, this time, they decided to pair off and sleep in 2 separate rooms. Diegi came up with the idea, because he wanted to talk to Sammy about how they plan to get Dora and Randy together, but to the two friends, it seemed more like Diego and Sammy wanted to do something else.  
Leaving Diego's room, Randy yelled out a quick "don't be too loud, we want to sleep" before closing the door and following Dora to her room. 

The two sat down on a bean bag and began watching a Sci fi film before going to sleep. They didn't last very long though. It was only 30 minutes into the film when Dora had fallen asleep, sitting on Randy's lap, holding on tight to his arm. Randy paused the film and decided it was time for him to go to sleep as well so he picked up dora and layed her down on her bed. Randy got in next to her and she instinctively cuddled up to him. Randy's heart was beating quickly, but soon he claimed down and fell into the soft comfort of sleep. 

Meanwhile, Diego and Sammy where thinking of a way to get their friends together. They thought of many ways, tricking Randy into confessing his feelings, give both of them advice on what to do, and give them confidence to ask the other out, and waiting.  
The couple decided on the last option and of they weren't together by the end of the spring dance, they would then take matters into there own hands. 

The next morning...  
Sammy and Diego were first to wake up, they had been spooning all night, like couples do and woke fairly early.they went into Dora's room to see Dora and Randy cuddling, they found this adorable and didn't want to wake them up, but they had school today, so, reluctantly Sammy woke them up and told them to get dressed. The four teens got dressed and ready fairly quickly and got into Randy's car, rather than eating breakfast at home they decided to just stop at mcdonalds and Starbucks on the way to school.  
It was a pretty uneventful day at school, but at least they only had a half day, the teens all went home after school to get ready, meeting at the marquezs home to go to the dance together. 

The dance was pretty typical, everyone was standing in their cliques, and like normal, no one was dancing.  
"I love this song!" Dora pointed out. "come on let's dance"  
"Dora, no one dances at a school dance. You'll make a fool of yourself" Diego said, he may be less worried now, but he still doesn't want to be mocked.  
"who cares?" Dora said "the point is, we will have fun"  
"I'll dance with you, Dora," Randy chimed in. This made a huge smile appear on Dora's face.  
"Come on!" she grabbed Randy's hand dragging him to the dance floor.   
It was more fun dancing with someone them by yourself.  
"Diego, come on, let's join them" Sammy encouraged.  
"OK, fine" Deigo said, hesitantly as they joined there fiends who looked to be having fun.  
The four of them danced and danced, ignoring all the teasing coming from their classmates, and soon enough others joined in too. The whole school was dancing and everyone was having fun. It was like the whole school was united by it.  
When the song finished, everyone went back to there groups, some continued to dance, others went to eat, and some were just chatting amongst themselves.  
"H-hey, Dora." Randy stuttered. "C-can I-I... Talk to you, p-please?" Randy was nervous, it was clear through his stuttering, which he doesn't do as much now.  
"Of course!" Dora said happily, this made Randy feel relieved. "Do you wanna go somewhere more private?" Dora asked, trying to help Randy feel a bit more confident. Randy nodded and Dora grabbed his hand dragging him outside, leaving there friends confused at why they were leaving so quickly. Diego and Sammy followed the two, trying to spy on them to see what they were doing. 

Outside, the two teens began to talk.  
"so, what did you want to talk to me about?" Dora asked, not dropping her smile. She really enjoyed being around Randy, they had quite a lot in common, astrology, being isolated from people most of their lives, and just generally, being outcasts.  
"well, Dora, I've wanted to tell you this since we split up in the jungle, but I was scared." Randy began. "Dora, I-I l-love you, Dora. Not in the same way you would love your friend or fami..." Randy was cut off by Dora grabbing his face and connecting there lips. He was shocked at first but slowly melted into the kiss, both teens loved it. In that moment it felt like nothing else mattered, like they were the only people on earth. Well that was until they heard loud cheering and clapping coming from behind them. They quickly pulled apart and looked behind them, seeing the whole school was watching them, and at the font of the crowed was none other than there best friends.  
"it's about time you two got together" Sammy said still clapping.  
Dora and Randy looked at each other before running to Randy's car, trying to get away from everyone. Randy was almost in tears from the shock of finding everyone around them. Dora pulled him into a tight embrace and whispered into his ear "I love you too,"  
Randy, still shocked, but also now ecstatic his crush liked him back, began to cry into Dora's shoulder, while Dora kept her arms tightly wrapped around him.  
"will you be my g-girlfriend?" Randy asked between sobs.  
"only if you'll be my boyfriend" Dora added, as Randy nodded, pulling her into a light kiss.  
"let's go back to mine, maybe then we can get some privacy" Randy said starting his car and driving away from the school. Forgetting they were supposed to take both Sammy and Diego home.


End file.
